


Who gave the robots little robots

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Out of Character, Texting, mostly bc i’m a shitty writer, “writer”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yiffyiff- connorfuckingusername- hankasoul:)- chloenorth- northlovesimon-simonsucculent- ralphbigdaddy- lutherkara123- kara





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yiffyiff- connor   
> fuckingusername- hank  
> asoul:)- chloe  
> north- north  
> lovesimon-simon  
> succulent- ralph  
> bigdaddy- luther   
> kara123- kara

_yiffyiff has created ‘friends!’_

_yiffyiff has added bieyes, lovesimon, north, kara123, asoul:), bigdaddy, succulent, and fuckingusername to ‘friends!’_

[fuckingusername]: what’re we doing here you fucking furry

[yiffyiff]: i’m not a furry hank!!!! 

[north]: that has the same energy of “its not a fucking phase dad!!!!!”

[asoul:)]: what’s a furry 

[kara123]: if any of you says a thing i’ll kick ur a-s-s 

[lovesimon]: let him be a furry 

[yiffyiff]: i’m not a fucking furry !!!!!!

[bieyes]: id still love you if you were a furry

[yiffyiff]: really? 

[bieyes]: no

[kara123]: north would you still love me if i was a furry 

[north]: of course darling 

[lovesimon]: aw north has a soft side 

[north]: i will rip out your still beating heart and eat it

[north]: all of it 

[succulent]: sounds succulent 

[bigdaddy]: ralph ily i’d eat your ass 

[kara123]: north be nice 

[north]: >:(

[kara123]: i love you 

[north]: :)

[yiffyiff]: markus do you love me

[bieyes]: yes

[yiffyiff]: uwu

[fuckingusername]: what’s your fursona 

[yiffyiff]: IM NOT A FUCJING FURRY


	2. Chapter 2

[fuckingusername]: what’s up y’all its 6 am and i’m ready to fuckin die!!

[asoul:)]: :(( please don’t!!

[north]: do it pussy 

[kara123]: ODHFHSJ THATS VERY RUDE

[yiffyiff]: uh a bitch just fuckin insulted my father figure,,, uhm post up bitch,,, find me in the chick-fil-a parking lot,, fucker >:(

[bieyes]: they hate us faggios :/

[yiffyiff]: but they do serve up a mean chicken sammich 

[bigdaddy]: alice gets like only fries??? idk kids weird

[kara123]: first of all i’ll kick your ass don’t EVER insult our daughter like that 

[lovesimon]: honestly go to chick-fil-a after pride what a fucking power move 

[succulent]: alice eats fries :(( she didn’t eat the succulent rat i made her :(

[kara123]: she would’ve but she was full she really enjoyed the leftovers you gave her 

[succulent]: :D

[bigdaddy]: why is ralph so damn CUTE 

[lovesimon]: fishy 

[yiffyiff]: north can pick a man up by his ear and drop him perfectly into a bean bag fellas if you ever wanted to know 

[bieyes]: STOP HURTING MY BOYFRIEND 

[north]: TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND NOT TO INITIATE THE FIGHT FUCKER 

[kara123]: one big happy family :3

[fuckingusername]: bold of you to assume i’m happy 

[north]: bold of you to assumt i’m full of anything but anger and my love for you 

[kara123]: c:

[asoul:)]: i’m happy !!

[lovesimon]: chloe you are the softest cutest person in this chat you deserve nothing but love and approval don’t let anyone get you down bitch

[asoul:)]: thanks simon!! i hope you soon get a man to raw you like you’ve been asking for on twitter!! what does that mean??

[lovesimon]: HFJSJGJDJ I GOTTA GO GUYS 

[north]: okay so,, 

[bieyes]: north don’t 

[north]: fuck you markus you can’t tell me what to do 

[kara123]: north do not 

[north]: fine but you know one day you’ll wear off on me and that won’t work anymore 

[yiffyiff]: we all know that’s not true


End file.
